Ella mí desvelo
by Masugarbesalt
Summary: Desvelo Ella, su primer pensamiento al dormir, su primer pensamiento al despertar,su deseo por alcanzar, su atractivo ideal, ella es su desvelo, su dulce y prohibido afán. Minako es una actriz famosa caprichosa y Rei por su necesidad, termina convirt


Es una historia totalmente alterna a Sailor Moon,

los personajes por obviedad no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo con un fin recreativo.

La historia se centra en Rei y Minako, la diferencia de clases y posiciones sociales,

las dudas sobre su sexualidad, y las constantes negativas de la misma,

apareceran mas adelante algunos de los personajes de Sailor Moon, conformé avance la historia,

Si no te gusta el Shoujo-ai, y/o Yuri, favor de abstenerse de leer y respeten gustos, preferencias y orientaciones sexuales

dentro y fuera de la ficción.

Y es todo, que disfruten mi fic, es el primer fanfic Shoujo-ai que escribo =) así que no

esperen demasiado!

Se vislumbraba una joven de cabellos negros que despertaba ante el sol que entraba por la ventana,las vacaciones de verano ya habian comenzado, pero aun asi sus horas de sueño al dia serían mas cortas, pues aparte de ayudar a su abuelo en el templo, y de asistir a sus clases de karate, tomó un trabajo de verano para asi tener un poco de ingreso extra para sus futuros estudios, ya que era huerfana y su unico familiar era su abuelo y no alcanzaba para sostenerse, pero igual no le Importaba, Rei era una chica activa y claro, atractiva, de cabello negro azabache lacio, de ojos color azul marino, y un hermoso cuerpo escultural, bastante llamativa pero claro, de un caracter bastante temperamental, demostraba ser algo fria con respecto a sus sentimientos, sin embargo tiene un buen corazón.

Se vistió y suspiro para si misma nerviosa, claro, eso era algo que no demostraba en el exterior, despidiendose de su abuelo salio del templo en bicicleta;Su nuevo trabajo consistía en ser asistente de un estudio de Cine y Televisión, a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea mas sin embargo la paga era bastante buena, y estaba vacante, así que aprovecharia la oportunidad.

Iba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta para llegar a tiempo a los estudios, al llegar estaciona su bicicleta y la sella con una cadena, luego entra a los estudios hasta llegar a Chad, el chico que la habia contratado, al cual conoce ya que es un visitante común del templo.

-Chad, disculpa se me hizo un poco tarde... - dice algo apenada Rei

-¡Oh mi niña! - exclama el joven que vestía una boina de colores algo extravagantes, y su cabello recogido en una coleta, y con lentes de circulos - no te preocupes para nada - le da una palmada en la espalda

-Por mi no deberias preocuparte... más bien seria por la "estrella" mi vida - su rostro cambia a uno de preocupacion y apunta hacia un camerino.

-¿eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿no se supone que trabajaría para tí?, es decir, ser Tu asistente... -dice Rei algo confundida

-Ehm... pues hubo un cambio de planes corazón... lo que pasa es que la antigua asistente de la "estrella" renunció y necesitamos, mas bien necesito que la suplas! -dice avergonzado

-¡¿Te refieres a ser asistente de Minako Aino?! - Le dice exhaltada ante la proposicion

-Si, por favor mi vida, solo será mientras hacemos la grabación aquí en Japón, eso será este verano, ya despúes podrás ayudarme con la siguiente producción, ya que esta temporada de la serie de Minako Aino "La princesa nocturna" me toca dirigirla a múa - dice dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Esta bien Chad, mas bien te deberia de dar las gracias, pues es por ti que podré trabajar aquí-(aunque realmente no me guste todo esto que implica el espectaculo...pero bueno, la paga es buena!)

-Muchas gracias corazón, vamos, te presentaré a la ¡estrella del Show! -decia con un acento medio afeminado

Se dirigieron hacia el camerino de la estrella donde se encontraba una Joven preciosa, de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, delgada, de cabello largo y rubio con unos hermosos ojos azul claro, sentada en un sillon aterciopelado color rojo leyendo una revista y comiendo fruta.

-Señorita Aino, he aqui su nueva asistente, es muy buena chica y de total confianza - Afirma el joven con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto señorita Aino, espero podamos llevarnos bien - sonrie y estira la mano a la chica que aun continuaba leyendo la revista sin levantar mirada alguna.

-Ha si, mucho gusto, bla bla bla, traeme un frappé moccca, y que sea rápido, quiero que llegue bien frío - dijo Minako Aino sin verla, y dejando a Rei con la mano estirada y con la cara roja por el enojo.

Rei retiro su mano y tragandose todo su enojo salió de camerino

-ASH! no puedo creerlo,¿¡PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA NIÑA, CREE QUE SOY SU PERRO O QUE?! AGHH! ¡QUE CORAJE!- Decia entre dientes

-Señorita Rei por favor, tranquilicese... usted sabe como son estas chicas - dice en voz baja - pero porfavor solo será un mes, un mes, y le triplicaré su paga -

Rei lo mira sorprendida, ¿Soportar a una niña malcriada y con la cabeza por las nubes, por una jugosa paga y mejor aun...

que esa paga.. ¡sería triplicada! Pues que mas dá, tiene que pagar sus estudios, y una que otra deuda, no le queda de otra mas que aceptar.

-Esta bien Chad... perdon, es que soy algo explosiva... pero me tragaré mi orgullo y enojos para que todo salga bien - sonrie

-Muchas gracias señorita- decia con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero aquel dulce momento de amistad fue opacado por un estruendoso grito que venia del Camerino de la dichosa "Estrella"

-¿¡DONDE ESTA EL FRAPÉ QUE ORDENE HACE MIL HORAS?! -

Rei sabía de quien era esa odiosa voz, pero tragandose su enojo, fue por el frapé de la "princesita".

(Solo será un mes)- se decía para sí misma.

Rei vuelve a los estudios con la bebida que le habia encargado su "jefe", entra al camerino para darselo y esta sin mirarla aún prueba el Frappe, luego de probarlo lo tira al suelo.

-¡TONTA! ¡¿que no te das cuenta?!, el frappé ya no esta TAN frío como lo quería, eres inutil o ...-voltea la mirada y se topa con unos ojos azules (bastante molestos por lo anterior) y se queda sin articular palabra alguna poniendose algo ruborizada

Rei apretando sus puños y tratando de retener sus impulsos solo atina a pedirle disculpas y recoge el Frappé que había tirado la princesita.

Indiferente Rei sale del camerino dejando a una Minako Aino muy pensativa.

-Pero que bonita es - se dijo para sí misma la bella actriz, ruborizandose por el extraño pensamiento que tuvo hacia una chica.

Rei por su parte estaba bastante molesta por lo sucedido anteriormente que mejor ni quizo acercarse a ella amenos que fuera requerida, queria evitar a toda costa cualquier actitud molesta y arrogante para así no dejar salir sus impulsos y soltarle una bofetada.

El día de la grabación transcurrió normalmente, Rei llevaba café, frappes, hacia uno que otro mandado, pero no volvió a tratar con Minako en todo el día, tampoco Minako la solicitaba mucho pues aun seguía confundida por el vago pensamiento que tuvo con solo mirarla a los ojos.

Al día siguiente Rei iba nuevamente en su bicicleta en otro dia de trabajo, iba bastante metida en sus pensamientos como para notar que una limosina iba a toda velicidad por lo tanto le pego a la llanta delantera de la bicicleta y tumbo a Rei, quien cayo al suelo despues de tremendo golpe.

La bicicleta de Rei quedo toda deshecha, pero por suerte ella estaba intacta, la limosina se detuvo y salió una chica de cabellos rubios que traia unas gafas de sol, las cuales rapidamente se quitó al ver a quien habia atropellado su Limosina.

-¡¿Tú?! - Dicen al mismo tiempo las dos chichas apuntandose

Minako se queda sin articular palabra alguna, mientras que Rei la veía furiosa

-Oye que te pasa, dile a tu chofer que tenga mas cuidado no?!, casi me matan y peor aun dejaron mi bicicleta toda deshecha!- le dice una muy molesta Rei quien se paró y se sacudió sus ropas para luego mirar fijamente a Minako

Minako aun no sabía que decir, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con personas "normales" o con sus asistentes, de vez en cuando hablaba con su manager y el le daba todas las instrucciones de lo que Minako queria, lo que sentía, Minako solamente se limitaba a pedir, pedir y pedir, sin ver con quien hablaba, sin interesarle nadie ni nada mas que ella misma, pero Rei, no era indiferente para ella como todas las demás personas, apesar de no haber hablado con ella,lo veía en sus ojos, no sabía como reaccionar y solo pudo atinar a decir..

-Lo siento - dice Minako sonrojada

-Y tendran que pagarm...¿¡que!?- se queda sorprendida ante la respuesta de Minako, se le hacia totalmente raro que despues de haberla tratado como trapo viejo en el camerino, y ahora que fuera atropellada, ella tuviera una reaccion de aquel tipo, o mas bien que fuera capaz una "princesita", actriz y famosa, en decir lo siento.

Rei la mira sorprendida por la reaccion de la rubia para con ella, y para intentar llevar bien toda la situación que implica ser su asistente acepta sus disculpas

-No se preocupe... ya paso... y pues quisiera decirle sinceramente Señorita Aino, que me gustaria llevar bien las cosas con usted, es decir, tener una buena relacion laboral, y conocerla más, no tanto como actriz si no como persona, que apesar de que usted es... es decir, algo "especial", sé que debe tener tambien cosas buenas...creo.-Rei se sonrojó un poco, pues penso que talvez esta siendo demasiado insolente o informal con la actriz, o su jefa por así decirlo

Pero las palabras de Rei provocarón en Minako una inexplicable alegría, ninguna de sus antiguas asistentes había sido capaz de hablarle a la cara, todas eran tan cobardes, tan sumisas, y con una personalidad tan ausente, indiferente,

pero de alguna manera Rei es, todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien...señorita...¿Cómo se llama? -(Que tonta soy!, ni si quiera sé su nombre) dice para si misma con la cara colorada la bella actriz.

-Mi nombre es Rei, Rei Hino- responde con una sonrisa y estirando su mano para saludarla

-Mucho gusto Señorita Hino - toma la mano de Rei sintiendo una calidez que nunca habia sentido antes, Rei despertó muchas emociones desconocidas en ella, pero no entendía exactamente qué, solo quería tenerla cerca, conocerla mejor.

-Llamame Rei sí? -la mira y le sonrie por lo cual Minako se sonroja

-Bien Rei, permiteme que te lleve a los estudios, a fin de cuentas, eres mi asistente ¿no?, asi que debo tenerte todo el tiempo cerca de mí... -le sonrie algo sonrojada pues lo ultimo que dijo sonó algo comprometedor incluso para ella si lo veia en otra perspectiva.

Rei mira a Minako algo feliz, y un tanto perturbada por la extraña amabilidad de Aino, pero aun así no puede apartar su mirada de esta, pues, no lo había notado, Pero Minako Aino era una persona sumamente hermosa, sonrojada ante su pensamiento se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

(Por dios Rei, no debes de estar pensando esas cosas, claro, es bonita, pero no puedes tener esas clases de sentimientos, mucho menos hacia alguien famoso...NO, mucho menos, ¡hacia una chica!)

-Aceptaré su propuesta señorita - dijo para despues subirse a la limosina junto a Minako, por un segundo al sentarse sus manos se rozaron, Minako se sonrojo y luego miro a Rei quien al parecer se notaba indiferente ante lo sucedido hace milesimas de segundo, pero en sus adentros, sentia escalofrios en todo el cuerpo, y una extraña sensacion en el estomago,

todo esto provocado por una mujer... la hermosa actriz Minako Aino, protagonista de "La princesa Nocturna", la chica inalcanzable, egoista, egolatra, infantil, sensual, que pintaban las revistas, y Rei conoció ese lado superficial de Minako el primer día, pero ahora, parecía que se había encontrado con alguien completamente diferente, ya no le daba rabia, ni esos tipicos impulsos de enojo, si no que ahora, sentía una bella calidez por su compañía.

Minako y Rei continuarón hablando en el transcurso del viaje al estudio, sobre sus vidas, y sobre ellas mismas, Rei le contaba sobre lo que es la vida "normal", y Minako sobre lo que es ser famoso, pero el tiempo en la Limosina no fue suficiente para ellas, continuaron en el estudio, durante los intermedios de Minako, se hacian una que otra broma, hasta el Director estaba atónito por el comportamiento de su "Estrella", pues ya no era la chiquilla malcriada, si no que ahora podian ver un lado mas humano, y todo gracias a Rei, quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de Minako.

Tanto Rei como Minako no sabían exactamente lo que sentían,

pero de algo estaban seguras,

que el tiempo que pasaban juntas, era inexplicablemente...

Para Minako Rei no le era indiferente, y para Rei Minako era el dudoso deseo, que quería poseer...

Por ahora estaba bien ser solo amigas,...

Pues ninguna sabía lo que pensaba la otra al respecto, un amor de chicas sería demasiado extraño para los demás, pero eso sería lo de menos,... lo que no podría soportar sería...

¡Su rechazo! - exclaman en sus mentes Rei y Minako.

Su neutralidad, es su fiel confidente lo que las llevará a un camino de numerosas oportunidades amorosas, donde las dudas sobre su sexualidad, los miedos, y el reeplantearse sentimientos serán los sentimientos más palpables en el transcurso de la historia.


End file.
